Remember Me
by Bluppy
Summary: A little moment between Nyssa and Sarah, before she left her. M rating, lesbian sex scene. Disclamer : this characters are property of The CW. And English is'nt my native language (Translation of "Retiens Moi"). If my english is terrible, tell me, I'll understand this. Thanks for reading.


The english version of "Retiens Moi", I hope my english isn't too bad

If you have any advice, you can tell me ! Or if you are so generous, and you want to correct my storie, I'll be so happy ! =)

Enjoy it !

* * *

**Remember Me**

_by Bluppy_

She blinked with the sunlight blinding her. She remained frozen, head facing the mattress , her long blonde hair cascading over her white shoulders. She felt a gentle breeze caressed her bare back. She closed her eyes then turned her, the cloth fell to her hips, revealing her bare and firm breasts. She stood quietly to not wake the sleepingis being at her side. On tiptoe, the blonde joined the bathroom. She put her hands on the edge of the sink and fixed her eyes in the mirror. Sarah Lance no recognized herself anymore. Who was the person in front of her ? Who was she ? She knew nothing, she was nothing. She opened on the tap, put her cupped hands and plunged her face. The cold woke every muscle. She started several times, until to have the whole face numb. Suddenly, she felt two arms encircle her waist, a mouth on her shoulder, a naked and hot body sticking to her. She turned and put her arms around the neck of the woman who saved her, who feed her, who accepted her. One who love her and who she love,which gave her everything, her body, her heart, her soul, her confidence. She slowly scanned the face of Nyssa, she was so beautiful, with the soft look of her black eyes, her black eyebrows, her black hair, so deep, and her mouth with thin lips so soft. That Sarah knew it. Nyssa smiled softly and kissed Sarah lip, stroking her cheek. Sarah kissed in turn, more strongly , more sensually. And the blonde felt the heat rising in her . The effect that it was this woman was not human. She pressed her naked body more against her partner's body without stopping to kiss her. Her need to feel Nyssa against, on and inside herself. She wanted her, she knew that. She needed it.

Nyssa pushed her against the sink, she slipped her hands on her buttocks and lifted Sarah to sit on. Nyssa's hands slowly went up on the back of the blonde one. She stroked her lover's blonde hair, took it and pulled it back slowly. Sarah moaned more with pleasure than pain. Nyssa smiled, a little sadistic. She loved to see her power in a wife Sarah. She kissed the blonde violently to the bite. Sarah gave a little cry of pain. She pushed Nyssa against the glass of the shower and clung to it. She slid her leg between those of Nyssa to make them gently separate. She placed without further ceremony his hand on the sex of Nyssa, wet. What made Sarah smile, she slipped two fingers inside her without warning. She wanted to take her, make her come. She began violent and deep gestures that tore deep groans at Nyssa, gradually losing all control. She would come when suddenly the fingers of Sarah left her sex to reach the mouth of the blonde, who sensually licked it, front of a shocked and frustrated Nyssa. Sarah smiled at her, amused at her discomfort. Nyssa grabbed her by the neck and kissed her furiously, grabbed the blonde by the buttocks, lifted the clung to her and carried her to the bed on which she made her fall. Sarah was moving her muscular body, playing with light to highlight her forms. She gently smiled at Nyssa who smiled too. She was so beautiful. The brown one went on the bed, she began kissing tiptoe Sarah then went back down her legs to her lair. Then Nyssa slipped her tongue, determined to give pleasure to her partner. More she heard Sarah's moans grow more she emphasized the pressure of her tongue. She entered two fingers in Sarah while continuing her tongue's work. The blonde lifted her buttocks to give better access. A few minutes later, she fell from the seventh heaven, her body tensed, her head buzzed, she felt nothing, she felt all at the same time. She cried under the tension of her body before it is released and undergo some turmoil. Nyssa went up to her level and was greeted by a languorous kiss Sarah, who was still recovering.

They continued to make love all day, they were so good together, just the two of all against all. They loved each other and wanted to enjoy it. They slumbered gentle late afternoon, exhausted but happy. Sarah woke up a few hours later, her head full of thoughts, reflections, which turned constantly. Her life had been a turning point, many things were surprises to her and the first one was that breathedwas against her. Not really, she would never have thought she could fall in love with a woman. This woman was her best friend, her confidante, her lover, and whichone ?! She had never liked the contact with a body this much, she had never taken much pleasure to give it. She was fine with Nyssa, but she could not be here, she suffered too. She could not kill like that, regardless, it was not her. It was not Sarah Lance. She was not herself, and she had to find, understand who she was now. She had to go away and soon, she was leaving Nyssa and her love, she should. She could not live like that . It was not her place, anymore. Despite all the love she had for the brunette. She loved her, definitely , but she didn't like who she was herself, it could not continue. She had to run , leaving her. Sarah got out of bed and sat facing the window , she looked asleep peacefully Nyssa, who suspected nothing. Slowly, Sarah began to cry. Nyssa was going to hate her to leave her like that. But she could not do anything else. She gently wiped her face bathed in tears. She went to bed next to the woman who she loved for the last time, clung to her, touched her soft skin , felt her particular smell . Tomorrow, I leave tomorrow , she thought before falling into a deep sleep .

* * *

Don't forget the power of reviews on the authors ! Thanks a lot !

**Edit : Just because I want to answer kkk, I'm sorry for my very bad english, but I really want to read one of your story in French, it can be really fun. Try again. **


End file.
